Wally X Artemis (It's a love story)
by GeokineticKryptonian
Summary: Wally and Artemis have a date and it's then followed up by steamy quick sex!


Wally walked towards Artemis's apartment in gotham, he had brought her flowers, a box of chocolates and some red wine. He knew she loved red wine ever since their first date so he decided to buy some to celebrate. He knocked on the door when he arrived and waited for Artemis to answer. Artemis had just gotten out of the shower when she heard Wally knock, She rushed to her room put on a shirt no bra and some sexy skinny jeans. She answered the door with the tower wrapped around her head drying her hair. "Hey Wally I wasn't expecting you till 6" She replied smugly. Wally smiled gave her a quick kiss, handed her the chocolate and the flowers and sat down on the couch. "So Artemis you didn't know it's 6:05, I'm late and you weren't ready for tonight." He chuckled leaving the wine on the coffee table. Artemis was already in her room fixing her hair and she shouted. "That ain't fair you know I love taking long showers." She said in a whiny little girl voice as if to tease Wally. She loved him very much and he loved her. He was keeping one secret from her, she was keeping nothing from him. He smirked and he turned on the tv to watch the news, nothing interesting on. He waited for Artemis who had changed from her shirt and jeans into a beautiful silky red dress with matching red heels and the necklace Wally had given her the other day. She smiled and walked out of her room and sat beside Wally. He looked at her in the dress and blushed, He was in a Black Tux with a white dress shirt and some fancy shoes but she looked like an angel compared to him. It didn't matter. Artemis helped Wally up from the couch, put her arm in his and walked him out of her apartment. She locked up and then she nodded at him to speed her off to where the date was taking place. Wally sped off and was holding her tight so that she wouldn't fall not telling her he could see her breasts everytime he looked down.

She smiled and kissed his neck as she felt safe in his arms. She had missed him when he was gone, she was glad he was back. He looked at her and smiled. He never knew such beauty could exist in a girl her age. He stopped at the place and set her down. He put his hand in hers intertwining their fingers and walking her to the door, He opened it and smiled. "Ladies first." He smiled. Artemis looked at him and blushed a bit but didn't go through. "That'd mean you were the girl Wally." She said smirking proudly as she then walked inside joined by Wally who took her hand again. They both smiled at eachother. Wally walked upto the waiter told them he had made reservations as Artemis began to think and look around the restraunt, she was really getting married at 17 and to a man she really loved. What would her dad or sister think. She didn't care and she walked over to Wally. "Get our table yet?" She asked him kissing his cheek. He nodded. The waiter took them to their table handed them a menu and then asked. "Drinks to start?" Wally knew Artemis would say yes even though he had a special desert that included red wine at her apartment. Artemis smiled and looked at the waiter. "Red wine please." The waiter then turned to Wally who shook his head no. The waiter walked off. Artemis looked at him smiling. "So after this whatcha got planned?" She smirked and chuckled not knowing he had actually planned ahead. He looked at her. "After this we head back to your place drink some more wine get drunk, have desert and then maybe watch a movie." He smiled at her. She giggled a bit and bit her lower lip winking at Wally as she picked up a menu and looked over what she wanted to eat. Wally smirked and picked up a menu he already knew what he wanted, it was sitting across from him with blonde hair and a red dress. He smiled and finally decided on what to order. The waiter came back. "What can I get you two?" He asked.

Wally looked at the waiter and nodded to Artemis for her to order first. She looked at the waiter. "Could I have a Greek Salad with a side of fries?" The waiter wrote this down and then turned to Wally. "I'd like the Bigger Burger with a side of fries." The waiter nodded and walked off. Wally looked over at Artemis smiling. Artemis had a puzzled look on her face. "What you smiling about Wally?" She said puzzled. He didn't answer just flashed her a smile and pulled out his ipod, not to Ignore Artemis but to let his Uncle Barry know he wouldn't be home for the next few weeks. He then put his ipod away. Artemis pulled out her cell and texted her mom letting her know there'd be a guy in the house for bit. She then looked at Wally smiling. "Smiling is contagious you jerk." She said laughing slightly as she waited for the waiter to come back with her salad. She was enjoying this and maybe just maybe when they returned to her place Wally would get a handsome reward. Wally looked over Artemis again. He couldn't believe how sexy she looked in the red silk dress. He looked at her and wondered what she was thinking. "What you thinking about sugar?" He said smirking. Artemis just looked at him. "Just what I should do for you when we get back to my place. I would feel bad if you didn't let me pay you back so when we get back you just let me lead." She said winking at him trying not to tell him he'd either get laid or just a blowjob. She giggled and took a sip of her wine. Wally just looked at her and smiled as he knew what she meant. The waiter finally came and put our food on the table. Artemis took a bite of her salad Wally took a bite of his burger and then he set it down. He got up did the 'one second' finger movement and then he headed for the bathroom. He threw up for a bit and then he came back and ate his entire burger within seconds as well as the fries. He then looked at Artemis. "Take your time, We have all night." Artemis smiled a bit but wondered what was up with Wally, usually he was more romantic. She decided to let it slide today. She smiled and had finished her salad and fries about 15 minutes later. She smiled as she wiped her mouth the napkin. Wally got up and pulled out her chair and helped her up. He paid the bil and then he sped Artemis to her place. He opened the door and he plopped down on the couch. He looked at her. "Wally? Get off the couch and come to my room, get undress but stay in a t-shirt and boxers, I got a present for you." Artemis said going into the bathroom changing. Wally shrugged his shoulders and sped to her room taking off everything except for his boxers and the t-shirt he happened to have on uner his dress shirt. He sat on the bed wondering what his present was. Artemis came out dressed in a white bra and white panties. She walked to the mirror in her room and checked her self out. Wally obviously being a guy got a hard on from seeing Artemis like this and she coud tell by the buldge in his boxers his little friend was happy. "Someone's happy to see me" She said teasingly. Wally looked down and blushed trying to hide it. Artemis sat on the bed and kissed Wally, as she kissed his she removed his hand from his crotch and she pushed him down onto the bed. She was still kissing him as she moved her hand down his chest to his dick and put her hands down his boxers and slowly started stroking his hard dick. Wally's eyes went wide and he arched his head backwards. Artemis could tell he liked this. She kissed him roughly and stroked faster seeing him get harder long and thicker in her hands. She blushed and then she kissed down his neck to his chest to his stomach. She then kissed the tip of it casuing Wally to shudder in pleasure. Artemis smirked and started to lick his dick. After a few minutes she put his dick into her mouth part ways and started to suck. Wally moaned loudly. Artemis continued sucking and then after a bit started to go deeper on his cock as she now had half of him in her mouth. Wally arched his head backwards moaning louder. "A-Artemis, Oh god." Was all Wally could say. Artemis started bobbing her head up and down. Wally was surprisingly bigger then she had thought. She thought this wasn't his first time but she'd ask later.

She stopped sucking and inserted him halfway in her moaning loudly. She rode him fast but he was faster, he went in and out very hard and very fast faster then 60rpm. She and him both moaned loudly Artemis almost screaming in pleasure. He went all the way in her. As soon as he went all into her she started to scream in pleasure, She rode his cock and he started to massage her breasts causing her to scream louder. He and her went on and were doing it for almost 3 hours. Artemis looked at Wally. "I'm close Wally, lets cum together." He nodded and went harder and faster. About 5 minutes later they came at the exact time. They smiled at each other. They were getting married on May 6th which wasn't too far off.


End file.
